Talk:Soldier in the Back Alley
Does this character seriously deserve his own page? First Space Exploration now this. This wiki is going desperate with page creations. It's actually a valuable article. He gives information relating to what happens, and he's commonly missed, meaning reading about it here is probably the first time somebody will hear of him. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 16:39, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah and the guy in the Bazaar tells Link about Like Likes before he ever encounters one. Next time I'm on I'm going to see that he has a page now. This article is pointless. It could be covered on the Hylian Knights page. He plays no role in the storyline, because as you stated, everybody misses it. You guys need to draw the line somewhere. --Link of the Past (talk) 16:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) He's got enough of a story to have his own page. Other pages like the girl chasing the cucco and the guy on the tall platform in Kakariko definitely not, and that's why I deleted them. And we're not desperate for articles by any means. —'Triforce' 14 16:43, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Oh boy. Thank the heavens I didn't see those articles. I would be complaining twice as much.--Link of the Past (talk) 16:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) What is this anyway? more propaganda for Zeldawiki?—'Triforce' 14 16:46, 5 July 2009 (UTC) What? I'm just stating my opinion.--Link of the Past (talk) 16:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ironically i just found him, so creepy, deffiantely deserves his own article, in fact if i hadnt seen the above argument, and hadnt checked the page out, i wouldnt have even bothered.'--C2' 20:56, 22 August 2009 (UTC) If you're going to state your opinion, could you be less rude next time? Words like "desperate" and "pointless" aren't helping us better the wiki. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 16:49, 5 July 2009 (UTC) It seems stating my opinion period isn't helping the wiki.--Link of the Past (talk) 16:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) No, any opinion is valid to us. If you sincerely felt this didn't need it's own page, all you had to do was state so. You didn't have to critize us. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 16:53, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Take it easy. You are being way too serious.--Link of the Past (talk) 16:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Well, so far you haven't said anything that's specifically wrong with it, only that it's short. It's not lacking information by any means? By the way, please sign your posts.—'Triforce' 14 16:55, 5 July 2009 (UTC) There i signed them. And yes I did. I stated that he is way too minor a character to have his own page.--Link of the Past (talk) 16:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Minor, yes, but not insignificant—'Triforce' 14 16:58, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Ok fine. But both of you, especially the other guy, need to take it easy, and not be so serious. Sorry to offend. I'll do my best. :) [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 17:00, 5 July 2009 (UTC) anyone oppse to me trying to get a video of the whole conversation? Oni Link 22:19, 22 August 2009 (UTC) My god, all I wanted to do was read this guys' sad story, and you guys have to ruin it for me. Link of the Past, stop being so rude. Even I know where to draw the line. It's a good article, and he deserves his own page. This is probably the only notable human death in the series, so be glad that he was covered. MaraquanWocky (talk) 00:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Good point, but please don't bring up useless discussions from over a year ago. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:29, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Whoops. I'm new, sowwy. :3 MaraquanWocky (talk) 21:38, September 14, 2010 (UTC)